Mary's Baby
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This story pretty much follows the original story line of Another Cinderella Story with some Twists and turns the main twist what Mary had a two year old daughter in the beginning of the movie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

The alarm went off it was 7:30 I got out of bed and quietly went to the bathroom so I would not wake up Rose. Rose is my is my 2 year old daughter when I was 15 I had my very first boyfriend and one night I just let it go a little too far and a month later I found out I was pregnant. When I told my boyfriend he ran for the hills I mean his family was moving in a month anyway but I hoped he would stay to help with the baby but he was a coward and left.

After I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the bedroom and gently shook her "Rose sweetie you need to get up" she turned over and smiled "Hi mama" I kissed he forehead "Honey I laid some clothes out for you do you think you can get ready or do you need help?" she was in the independent stage where she thought she could do everything on her own

"I can do it mommy I can do anything" I laughed "well I'll be in the bathroom if you need any help ok?" she nodded and went into the bathroom Rose has to come to school with me every day I had to beg the principal to let me do that because I could not afford child care and I knew there was not a chance in hell Dominique would pay for it and she is too young to be left alone

I finished getting ready and walked into the room she was dressed and I laughed because she had put her skirt on backwards "Here honey let me fix this" once I did I sat her down in front of the mirror "so what do you want me to do with your hair today?" "Can we just leave it straight down?" I nodded I picked up her bag and mine then also picked her up and we walked out the door where Tammi was waiting for us.

"Hey what up?" I climbed into the van and helped Rose in then I sat her in between the two of us and buckled her in and we drove off "I love your tutu aunty Tammi" I smiled "well thank you sweetheart" then she looked at me "so do you think my leather goes with my tutu?" "you look amazing as always" "I figured we should dress in style for our last semester together ever" "aww do you think you could ever handle senior year without me?" " well yeah I'm going to start my own clothing line and become a billionaire and you'll be a superstar in dance school of course and on the weekends I'll pick you up in my private jet and we'll go shopping in Paris embrace your awesomeness"

We pulled up to the school and I helped Rose out of the van "Tammi I have to get into dance school before I embrace my awesomeness" I picked up Rose "don't worry mommy you'll get into dance school you're an amazing dancer" she hid her face into my neck and we walked inside just in time for someone to yell "OH MY GOD IT'S JOEY PARKER" people were pushing past us "I love drama it's so dramatic" Tammi said and I pulled her towards our locker so we wouldn't get trampled

When we got to our locker I put Rose down and I started to get my books from my locker "I have a test in English today I'm totally going to flunk it, I had chores to do all night I didn't have time to study" "don't worry you have like photographic memory you'll still most likely get a B"

Then I felt someone bump into me "sorry, sorry I wasn't looking I just…" I stopped short I realized I had bumped into Joey Parker and I realized we were just staring at each other no one ever stared at me like that before the moment was broken by Natalia "Hey Joey long time no kiss" as I was picking my stuff up off the floor I realized Rose was not where I left her I looked around and saw her nowhere I got up and looked around I looked all over then I heard

"Watch were you're going you little brat" it was Natalia's voice "ROSE" I yelled out and ran up to her and picked her up "baby don't you ever do that again you scared mommy half to death" and I started to walk away when someone grabbed my arm it was Joey "I'm sorry for what Natalia said, your daughter is beautiful she looks a lot like you minus the red hair of course" I blushed "Rose can you say thank you for what he said about you?" "Thank you Joey" he smiled "I'll see around" and then walked away

Tammi ran up to me "Oh my god Joey is so into you" I looked at her confused "no man just walks up and says the things he just said to you" I rolled my eyes "c'mon Rose we have English now I sat in the back and pulled a desk so they right next to each other and put Rose in that seat I pulled her coloring book and crayons and her Dr. Seuss book out that would keep her entertained "Mommy I'm hungry" I pulled out a bag of cheerios "here you go baby"

The bell rang signaling that class was over I was actually surprised that test was easier than I thought it would be as I went to my locker I overheard Joey and Natalia talking "Look Natalia how many times do I have to say it's over between us" "oh c'mon Joey you can't be serious" he pushed her slightly and walked away she huffed angrily and walked away I smiled

"Wow mommy she's a slut my eyes widened "Rose Santiago where did you hear that word?" her head lowered she knew she was in trouble "aunty Tammi, I'm sorry mommy I'll never say it again" I smiled "it's ok baby" I picked her up and we walked to our next class I was happy I had pre- calc with Tammi this period "Tammi you have to watch your mouth around Rose she called Natalia a slut today" she laughed "but it's true" I rolled my eyes "not the point just don't say those around her ok" she nodded

We were walking to lunch "Did you understand one thing we learned" "nope" Tammi said we were waiting in line for lunch "ok baby tell the nice cafeteria lady what you want to eat" she stumbled I only made her do this so she could learn to speak better "uh I want chicket nuggets" I laughed "honey it's chicken nuggets" she just shrugged her shoulders

Once we got our lunch we sat down "shoot" I mumbled "what's wrong mommy?" "I forgot a fork I'll be right back Tammi please watch her for a minute" I went up to the line and grabbed a fork and was walking when I bumped into somebody "Oh sorry I wasn't looking" then I heard the person laugh "I believe you said the same thing this morning" I looked up and saw Joey "sorry again about that" he laughed "it's ok"

"So I never caught your name" he said we were walking in the towards the table "oh I'm Mary Santiago" he smiled and held his hand out "I'm Joey Parker" I smiled when we reached the table I sat down then Tammi gave me a look "would you like to sit down" when I asked Tammi smiled "Sure" he said "Rose honey do you remember this nice man from this morning?" she nodded "His name is Joey, I'm Rose" he smiled "nice to meet you then she did something I don't understand and she climbed onto his lap

"Rose honey no" I looked up at him "no it's ok" and he started to bounce her up and down using his knees I smiled Tammi was smiling and she pulled out her phone and took a picture when lunch was over I grabbed Rose from his lap and picked up the bags "hey you uh need some help?" and he grabbed the bags from my arm "where are you headed?" "A.P. World History" he smiled "well I happen to be going that class too"

He helped get into the class and then he sat down next to me and Rose and whispered "you know by the time she gets to kindergarden she will know so much more information then a kindergardener should know" I looked over and watched as Rose was watching and listening to the teacher had she done that in all of my classes I looked over at Joey again and smiled I knew there was something very different about him… a good different

**ok so tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

"Tammi are you sure you don't mind watching Rose for an hour?" she rolled her eyes "Mary go to dance class ok we'll be fine" I nodded I was about to walk out when Rose ran up to me "wait mommy" she held her arms up and I picked her up "I didn't kiss you goodbye" I smiled and she kissed my cheek and I put her on the ground "bye Rose I'll be home soon ok?"

I got onto my skateboard and rode to the back of the studio I threw my skateboard through the window and then climbed in myself I took my jacket off and I listened to Natalia and the twins talk "Natalia it was a tragedy when you and Joey broke up, seeing him again must feel like getting dumped all over" she smirked "Joey and I will be together again before to the black and white ball" I just rolled my eyes

"Good afternoon class it's one thing to dance with your feet it's another to dance with your heart let's start with some sun salutations inhale and exhale and inhale and exhale"

"OH MY GOD IT'S JOEY PARKER" Bree yelled I looked up "Joey, Joey as I live and dance I'm so glad you had the time to stop by" he hugged her "How could I say no to you Ms. P. ok ready to show me what you got?" I mirrored his dance moves I was having so much fun but all too soon it was over then a phone ring realizing it was mine I slid across the floor and picked it up

"Hello?" I whispered

"Where are you? The most important luncheon of my life and you forget?"

"I'm sorry I'm on my way I'll be there soon"

"I don't want whispered excuses I want crab puffs on a tray" instead of answering I hung up

I rode the skate board to the store and got the stuff I needed and then rode back home and went into my room "Hey girl" Tammi said I looked over at Rose she was sitting at her little play table coloring "Ok thanks Tammi you can go on home" she smiled and walked out "ok sweetie I have to go and do some chores ok? I have the baby monitor with me so if you need me just give say so" I kissed her head and walked out with the groceries

I got to the kitchen and made all the food that was needed then I heard "Mommy" "yes sweetie" "I miss you" my heart broke I looked around "ok hold on" I went to our room and put her in her high chair and then rolled her into the kitchen "ok sweetie you can be in here with me but you have to be quite ok?" she nodded

Then I heard "Drinks we need drinks oh Mary" I looked and realized I hadn't poured any of the drinks I started to panic "Oh Mary" she said again when I finally made it out there and the entire time she did nothing but glare at me "so Joey ask anyone to the black and white yet?" Britt asked

"You have crab puff in your teeth Britt you should really get that, Joey take me to the ball I speak French how about you?" I could tell Joey was getting really annoyed "look Dominique I'm kinda on a break right now" "oh c'mon Joey think about it" he rolled his eyes "give a minute where's the bathroom" "down the hall first door on the left" he nodded and walked away

I finished passing out the crab puffs and I went to get the shrimp but when I walked into the kitchen I saw something that I was kinda shocked by Joey was sitting on his knees I front of Rose just talking to her and making funny faces trying to get to her laugh Rose looked up and saw me "Hi mommy look who's here" I laughed Joey stood up "Rose is so adorable" I smiled "thank you, now you better get back out there before Dominique goes crazy" he walked past me and went and sat down

"Ok look Dominique I don't know I have to say it in another language for you to understand but I'm not doing the duet with you" and he got up he walked out but as he did he went to the kitchen a said goodbye to Rose and winked at me before walking away

**2 days later**

For the past two days Joey, Rose and I have hung out every day he was so good to her I never really understood how this happened but I was so glad it did we were currently walking around the park by my house Rose was standing in between us and holding our hands

"Ok Rose 1…2…3" and we swung her she loved when we did that and she giggled "Mommy can I go play on the playground" "sure sweetie" and she ran over there Joey and I sat down on a bench watching her Joey's arm was wrapped around my shoulder I turned to him "Joey I can't thank you enough for all you have done for her…" he smiled "it's no problem" "you know you are the closest thing she has had to a father?"

"Joey do you uh wanna know?" he sighed "Mary only if you want to tell me" I turned to him "When I turned 15 I had my very first boyfriend, uh that was the year when I got my braces off and started wearing contacts and we dated for almost a month and I really liked him but he told me his family and him were moving away and of course I was sad and he kissed me to make me feel better and then it went too far and then the day I found out I was pregnant he was leaving and when I told him he told me it was not his problem and he just left"

I felt tears trickling down my face and I looked away wiping them "Hey Mary look at me" he used his finger to wipe away my tears "I'm so sorry that happened to you but I think at the same time it was the best thing that happened to you are such a wonderful mother to her" I was looking deeply into his eyes and then he leaned in and gently kissed my lips

He said nothing but his eyes was asking if it was ok and then I pulled him close and we kissed again it was amazing there was so many fireworks going off I was so happy when we broke apart he put our foreheads together "I've wanted to do that for a long time" I giggled and I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck

"Mommy we have to leave its raining" I looked up wow we were so into our kissing neither of us realized it was raining I picked up Rose and Joey grabbed my hand and we walked back to the house

When we got inside I dried Rose off and put her to bed Joey was sitting on the chair in my room I walked over and sat on his lap and we kissed once more and I snuggled into his chest and let sleep take me

**Ok so please leave a review and tell me what you think**


End file.
